


From Tomorrow Into Forever

by Twitchy witchy bunny (Bunny_witch)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Action, Angst, Buddhism, Continuation, Cult, Demon, Drama, Drinking, F/M, Feudal Era, Fighting, I promise this isnt shit, Inuyashas daughter, Kagome - Freeform, Miko - Freeform, Modern Era, Occult, REINCARNATION AND ANCESTOR AINT THE SAME THING GUYS, Reincarnation, Romance, Shinto, Slow Burn, Spin Off, Violence, a lot of original chracters lMAO, daughter - Freeform, demon slayer - Freeform, inuyasha - Freeform, monk - Freeform, okay but this basically is to fill in future plot holes with the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunny_witch/pseuds/Twitchy%20witchy%20bunny
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome's love defied time in order to save it. But of course, this put the future in a spin. With the fate of the future in jeopardy, who better to save it then the child of the ones who rescued the past?





	1. Tomorrow Has Come

**Author's Note:**

> I do nOT own Inuyasha, but please enjoy this spin off story.

Inuyasha was laced in his thoughts, his fingertips mindlessly tracing the grip on his sword's handle. His eyes were locked onto the random spot in the horizon as his mind ran a million miles a minute. Only when the sudden warmth of Kagome's hand pressed to his back was he drawn into reality once more. His eyes couldn't help but sharply examine the soft roundness to her face, something she felt slightly insecure on, but he simply adored. "What're ya thinking about?" she hummed. He gave a subtle shrug as he kept his eyes on her face. She must've picked up where he was looking, because her face slightly shifted away from his gaze. A muted blush began to heat up her face. "Where'd the runt go?" He asked flatly. She gave him a disapproving glance as she exhaled sharply through her nose.

 

"Inuyasha..."

 

"Shippo-shippo, I meant Shippo." he quickly corrected, his heart spiking at the fear of being sat. Her lips tugged into a partial smirk, "He's still playing with the twins." She finally answered as she dropped to her knees to finish stocking away the herbs into her basket. Inuyasha squatted beside her and watched her delicate fingers pluck the small flowers and greenery. His ear twitched when a soft rhythmic sound caught his ear. "Someone's excited." He noted, allowing a warm smile to take over his face. The monk and slayer weren't around, so it was okay to show _some_ emotion. Kagome hesitated for a second before catching on, her hand hovering over her swollen womb. "Did their heart beat pick up again?" She beamed. He nodded as he placed his hand over hers. They both mused over the mellow movements they were able to feel of their child. Kagome was just shy of seven months, but that didn't slow down the growing pace of their baby. Sure, it was only part demon and not growing at the rapid rate of a hanyou or youkai, but it was still an improvement from just the average human.

 

Kagome was blooming and thriving, hardly experiencing any troubles with bearing the child, but it was the birth that truly sent chills down the hanyou's spine. And once again, he was drifted off in thought. All of his fears, all the rumors he heard of hanyou births beginning to instill a fear in him that he knew he couldn't control. And that was the worse part, he couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't ease the pain of labor, he couldn't find a safer way to 'extract' the child. If they were in Kagome's time, maybe they would be more at ease. They had magic and doctors with twice the wisdom of those in his era... but he knows mentioning that would just be another battle with his wife that would go unresolved.

 

They never truly knew if the well had shut, they just knew that the magic was weakened. But after a night when Kagome was weeping over missing her family, the mere suggestion that they try the well sent her into a rage. She was shaken from fear at the thought of being trapped on the other end of time again, horrified she'd be cut off from her husband and friends. He was obviously ready and willing to fight her on this, even to suggest he would be okay with getting stuck on the other side with her, but seeing how traumatized she was from the memory of not having him in reach for those long agonizing years was enough to shut him up. In all honesty, he didn't want to risk it either... but the closer the due date came, the more relaxed he became with the idea.

 

"You're thinking about it again."

 

Kagome's voice pulled him once more. "Hm?" She rolled her eyes, gripping her basket in her lap. "I know that look, you were thinking about trying the well again." he scoffed, his brows dipping as he turned his face away. "Stop reading me, wench. I ain't thinkin' about that." he fibbed. She huffed as his head snapped back to her. "Don't lie to me, Inuyasha. I know what you were thinking." "Then why did you ask me?" he replied more harshly than he intended...but it made him sound tough so he didn't mind. She chewed on her cheek as her eyes drifted to the pile of green in her basket. "Because... I was thinking about the same thing." her voice was soft, but not soft enough to evade the dog's remarkable hearing. Inuyasha's ears perked at this, his eyes slightly widen in shock at her sudden change in the ongoing debate. "You what?" he repeated in disbelief. She sighed craning her head back before rolling it to look at him tiredly. "I said, I've thought about it too." she stated more firmly. "Why?" he asked, trying to strangle back any bit of shock. He knew he was right, trying to act surprised at her admitting that would only show insecurity on his part.

 

And he was _**not** _about that.

 

"Because... I know this won't be an easy delivery. I'm not stupid, I know it's been bothering you too... But just... I want the best option for our child, and I don't know if a birth here would be better than a birth in my time." She kept her eyes off of him until now, the sharp blue of her eyes saturated with the sheet of tears. Inuyasha's heart stung at the sight of her tears. He knew this must've been fucking with her head as much as it was with his. As badly as they both wanted to keep the birth here, surrounded by friends and family, they knew that the main priority would be what's best for their child. Hell, in Kagome's time, they would've known the gender by now. They would've even seen the baby! Her time has so many advantages that they couldn't even dream of in the feudal era... but once again, the fear that struck both of them hit hard.

 

They just weren't sure about how much power was left in the well. So sure, lets say it did let Kagome and Inuyasha through... but it did the last time too, and when Kagome had her feet planted in the dirt, Inuyasha was sucked into his time without hesitation. If he were to take her through and it did that again... could he handle losing her once more? It wasn't just his wife at risk, now it was his child on the line as well. Could he handle being away from them for another three years? If that...?

 

The well was only able to defy time because of the jewel's existence... but with it gone, it still lingered with a magic of sorts. It was immensely weaker, and because of this, it was harder to trust.

 

"Hey, let's go get dinner started. We can talk about it later, 'kay?" She smiled. Inuyasha nodded before rising to his feet, reaching out a hand to help her stand up.

 

~

 

"I swear, monk. I will break it." Sango hissed, her husband's wrist gripped strongly in her hand. "Sango, we are married now, is it really that much of a stretch to try to show you my lov-" "In front of our children? Yes." She grumbled before throwing his hand away. Inuyasha rolled his eyes while Kagome grinned. Sango huffed before resuming where she left off, "But anyways, yes. I can get the potent medicine that Kaede used to help soothe me in labor." "And you're sure it's safe?" Kagome pushed. Sango nodded, taking another sip of her soup. "I used it for both the girls and Toru. He may have been my smoothest birth, but I wouldn't have known because that medicine worked wonders." Inuyasha didn't miss the smile on Kagome's face. "Is it safe for a demon." Inuyasha piped up, attracting everyone's attention. "I'd imagine so." Miroku adds. "I wouldn't see why it wouldn't be." Sango's nose scrunches at her husband's assumption, "The scent might be a bit strong for the infant, but I don't think that your child's nose will be powerful enough to pick it up." she assures. Kagome nods, her smile slightly faltering a bit. "So you both decided to stay on this side of the well?" Miroku asks, addressing the elephant in the room.

 

"Seems like the most reasonable option." Kagome states. Inuyasha battled the urge to roll his eyes, "Too many risks to try and jump the well." His voice is hard, making his confliction on the matter obvious. "We have to put the baby first..." Kagome sighs. Sango nods at this, her eyes drifting to her children playing with Shippo as he happily has Toru strapped to his back fast asleep. "I understand." She replies. "Any guesses on the sex?" Sango asks, pouring her husband another serving. Kagome hums as she taps her finger to her lip. "Part of me wants to assume it's a boy because of Inuyasha's family patterns, but honestly, It's a good fifty fifty for me. I'm utterly clueless." She giggles.

 

 _ **'do not make a fucking joke'**_ Inuyasha mentally sweat over the glorious opening he was given.

 

"And what about you Inuyasha" Miroku asked. His ears flattened a bit as he thought the idea over. "Beats me, 'long as the kid is healthy and kicking, I could care less." He shrugged. "Well, I think it's a girl." Sango grinned. "I was actually thinking a boy." Miroku interjected. Kagome rose a brow, "See? it's a toss up!" She laughed. "All we know is if it's a boy, we agreed on Takeshi." "Takeshi?" Shippo asked, deciding to join the conversation. "To honor my father, and Inuyasha likes the idea of a warrior sounding name." She mused for her husband. "Sorry, Shippo didn't make the baby name cut." Inuyasha teased earning a sneer from the fox. "And If it's a girl?" Shippo snips, trying to sway the conversation from the impending fight it was heading to.

 

"Izayoi."

 

Kagome's voice melted Inuyasha's playful behavior. His heart throttled at how relaxed she sounded saying that name. "Was Inuyasha aware of this?" Sango asked, noticing Inuyasha's sudden act of surprise. Kagome smiled, looking to her husband from the corner of her eye, "I was sure he wouldn't mind."  She sung. He smiled to himself, more than pleased with it.

 

The sudden outburst from the corner of the hut threw off the conversation, Sango and Miroku immediately tend to their weeping daughters. They weren't too fond of the whole 'sharing' idea with their doll, and since Shippo got distracted with the conversation, they weren't being monitored while they brawled it out on who truly deserved the sewn doll. "True slayers in the making." Shippo laughed. "Quiet your brats, Miroku." Inuyasha whined. A quick glare from Sango silenced him. "Get used to it Inuyasha, babies are far more whiny then two toddlers." Miroku sighed with a heavy weight of annoyance. "Well, thank you for dinner. We best be getting these lovelies to bed." Sango said while helping remove her son from Shippo's back.

 

"About time..." Inuyasha snipped under his breath, averting his eyes in case the slayer were to shoot another nasty glare. "Have a good night!" Kagome waved as their friends took their leave. The moment the door was slid shut to their home, Shippo stretched out his cramped legs, "Kagome, Is it okay if I go out for a bit?" He asked, rolling his neck to pop whatever kink was bothering it. "Sure, but be careful okay? Stay close, we're probably going to bed shortly as well." She smiled as she watched the kit nod as he took his exit. Kagome was amazed at how he was aging up. He had grown in height, and was clearly blooming into more of a man by the day. It wouldn't be long before they'd have both a baby and an angsty teenager on their hands. She smiled at the thought, nearly laughing over the idea of a dramatic teenage Shippo. "Keh, what's so funny?" Inuyasha barked. She waved her hand as she looked to her husband. "Mindless thinking is all." She humored. Inuyasha may still fight with him like they always did, but he clearly had taken to him as if he were his own child. He practically was at this point, Kagome and Inuyasha had taken him in for so long that the orphaned fox youkai was basically kin.

 

"Kagome?" She turned to Inuyasha. His face was more solemn, no longer brash and abrasive. "Did you really want to name her Izayoi?" His voice almost broke saying the name so delicately. She nodded to him, her faint smile warming his heart. He leaned to her, wrapping her in his arms as he pressed his lips to her scalp. "Thank you." he whispered into her hair. She closed her eyes, his scent flooding her nose and drowning her brain in his usual lingering smell of rosemary and lemon.

 

~

 

He knew it. He fucking _knew_ it.

 

Of course, he didn't want to ruin his wife's shock when she found out too, but once again he was right.

 

He didn't need to wait the ten hours of labor, he didn't need to be in the small hut with his wife, he didn't even need to see the baby, he just knew it was a girl.

 

So when he did wait the ten hours in the small hut to hold his child, he faked the shock with his wife to see they gave birth to a healthy baby girl. For a short moment, they almost believed she was human, somehow managing to evade the youkai gene at all. But once the little black furry flaps of ears flickered through the thick patch of hair on her head, they could easily see the dog demon blood pulsing through her. Kagome was utterly _thrilled_ to say the least, but Inuyasha could only stare as he held the small being in his grasp. The ugly smell of Sango's medicine wasn't even powerful enough to distract him from the beauty he and his wife created. She was simply stunning. Her hair was raven like her mothers, but once her eyes opened, his beating heart stilled at the breath taking sight of two golden eyes.

 

The color of her hair was immediately dismissed, for he felt like he was staring back into his own soul. A sense of urgency and protection burned in his chest as his child cooed in his arms, fighting off her need to sleep, simply too curious and eager to explore the world. He could feel it in her heart, it beat with the same passion of his own, and she had only been in this world for mere hours. Sure, gathering the shards and defeating Naraku was once his favorite journey with Kagome... but he knew that this child in his grasp was now his new favorite journey they shared... and he was more than ready to begin it.

 

Kagome stared at her husband in awe, loving the sight of him basking in the joy of their daughter. She saw how careful he was, his fingers were flexed to where his claws weren't even touching the fabric she was wrapped in. With his haori off, she could see more easily how flexed his muscles were through the gaping sleeves of his under shirt. He was using every bit of his strength to keep the child safe in his arms. She beamed, he was sure to be a beautiful father to her.

 

And then all at once, it hit them both.

 

A sudden wave of energy flooding down them like melted sunlight. Their hands went clammy as their breaths were taken. They made sudden eye contact, not needing to ask if the other felt it.

 

"The well."


	2. The Loudest Fate

Inuyasha dropped from his tree, nearly throwing the young girl into cardiac arrest. Sure, she could somewhat sense him, but he still had the upper hand and was **_fucking sure_** to remind her of it. The young girl grunted as she fell on her ass, Inuyasha simply standing before her with a grin. "Nice try, kid." He smirked. His child looked up at him with a pouting glare. She rose to her feet, ignoring the hand he held out for her. "I was just going through the woods papa." She pressed, hoping her innocent demeanor was enough to earn her lie some mercy.

 

It wasn't.

 

He easily plucked the back of her hakui and lift her off the ground. She groaned as her father effortlessly carried her this way back to their home. "How many times have I asked you to not run to that part of the woods?" he asked, his sharp voice more stern. She huffed, "I was just exploring-" "Well explore where you're allowed. Imagine what your mother would say if she knew." The mere thought of a stern Kagome sent chills down both of their spines. Kagome was naturally loving and tempered in nature, but she was equally the typical mama bear, ready to strike when her child is threatened. And the thought of disobeying her was enough to keep Izayoi in line... well, _almost_ enough.

 

"What's so bad about that wing of the woods?" She whined, shifting her weight to her feet so her father could drop her. Inuyasha released her, letting her walk beside him. "It's just not a safe area for you. We don't want you to wander over there. Even your mother and I avoid it." Well, he wasn't completely lying... he and Kagome had tried to become strangers to the section in the forest where the well resided, but ever since the well began to pulse with its strong  aura once more at her birth, they weren't ready to go testing its waters just yet.

 

"What if I bring Shippo?" "Keh, your brother wouldn't be enough of a defense." he dismissed. She rolled her eyes, her arms crossing. "Shippo isn't weak, papa. He could easily get us out of danger." He groaned, "Izayoi, you're too young to even be trying to get _into_ danger." "Mama was only a few years older than me when she started slaying demons! Even Umeko and Saki have been in closer ranges of danger than I have! Their first slaying was at twelve!" Inuyasha gripped his daughter's shoulder, forcing her to face him. His eyes were fixed in a partial glare, his irritation loudly radiating off him and causing her own ears to somewhat flatten. "It's not up for discussion. You're not a demon slayer, you're not a m-" The words plucked his heart and he quickly corrected himself before barrelling down that rabbit hole. "-monk. You have no reason to be slaying demons." he hoped he was fast enough to dodge that oncoming conversation, but by the wince in her reaction, he knew he wasn't fast enough.

 

He exhaled, easing his grip on her. "Izzy, you're powerful and strong. You will be destined for more than just demon slaying. Just, don't rush fate. It comes when it needs to." She shifted under his gaze. If there was anything worse than Inuyasha's wrath, it was his random moments of wise insight. Izayoi shook this off, deciding that she too didn't want to have the troubling conversation at hand. "Let's just go home..." She droned, walking ahead of her father. His hard eyes softened as he watched her tread forward. His heart aching at the sight of her hurt. It wasn't her fault, hell, he didn't even know why it bothered her so badly. She clearly had demon blood pulsing through her, obviously she would have no miko abilities. But it was just another thing added to the list of things she can't do, a list she loved to make. It mainly consisted of her limitations with being only part demon, like how even though her hearing was better than that of the average human, her ability to sense was hardly existing. Hell, she even beat herself up over her speed. Sure she was faster than the twins, but still slower than Inuyasha and Shippo. In all honesty, if it weren't for the ears and color of her eyes, you wouldn't be able to tell she had any demonic genes in her makeup from an outsiders glance. And just to add the fact she couldn't even be a miko made it that much sweeter to feel like a failure in her eyes.

 

Inuyasha and Kagome obviously didn't mind this, they loved and accepted her without hesitation. But for some reason, unlike other coming of age girls, her insecurities were more skin deep then appearance matters. That kami they had no troubles with that. That girl had the blistering ego of her father and wasn't shy about it.

 

But he knew that familiar pain of not feeling like enough... and he hated that he had to watch his child go through it.

 

~

 

"If you spit it out, you're going straight to bed." Kagome warned. Izayoi groaned, her chopstick wearily poking at the crab meat. "Mama, I hate crab though..." "Just one bite will not kill you." Kagome assured, taking a mouthful of crab herself. "C'mon Izzy, it really isn't that bad." Shippo encouraged, nudging her with his elbow. "Add some lemon to it, It'll taste better." He handed her a sliver of lemon as he said this. Her face remained twisted in disgust. She eyed her father as she took the lemon, hoping Inuyasha would say something on her behalf. 

 

He didn't.

 

She sighed as she squeezed the fruit's juice onto the thick blob of meat. "Do I have to..." "Kid, just eat it." Inuyasha bitterly retorted. She sighed, pinching her nose as she tossed the crab into her mouth, quickly chewing and forcing herself to swallow without throwing up. She was way too old to be forced to eat her protein like this, but as mentioned earlier, she's got her dad's spirit, and Kagome to this day still has to sit him to eat some food she makes.

 

So of fucking course her child was cursed with the same stubbornness.

 

"Was that so bad?" Kagome smiled. Izayoi's face paled as her lips remained agape. "Yes..." She groaned. Shippo recognized the tone of her voice and quickly leaned away, not really wanting to be in the range of fire for her puke. "Can I go get some air..." She whined. Kagome sighed, displeased that her cooking brought her child to nearly puking. Obviously it wasn't bad, but she loved to put on a show... another glorious gene she didn't miss out on. "Go on ahead, stay close though, it's getting dark." She nodded, getting to her feet. "Shippo, go with her." Inuyasha deadpanned. Shippo's brows dipped confused as he looked at Inuyasha. "Okay..." he answered, confusion hanging in his voice. Izayoi did her best to avoid her father's eyes, knowing good and well it was a lack of trust that encouraged him to ask for Shippo's assistance.

 

The fox followed her out of the home leaving Kagome and Inuyasha to themselves.

 

"She tried to find it again, didn't she?" Inuyasha's ears popped at his wife's voice cutting through the silence. He kept his lips shut, only nodding faintly. Kagome breathed out a chuckle as a pained smile spread on her lips. "She's thirteen... how long are we going to make her wait?" She asked. Inuyasha gripped his sword in his lap, now averting his eyes. "Whenever it's actually safe." "And how can we determine that?" She asked. "Keh.." he muttered. "That's not an answer..." She replied taking a sip of her tea. "It's all I can give Kagome. We don't even have an answer. It's just safer to ignore it." His eyes met with hers, knowing they were boring into him. "You felt how powerful that pull was..." She nearly whispered. "Imagine how much stronger it must be for her.." He finally drew his eyes away once again, "Why, what does it want?" he asked. Kagome simply shrugged, "Kaede may know... but it's still a long shot then." She sighed.

 

Shippo looked at Izayoi, standing perfectly fine with her back against the wall. Her impeccable hearing doing her justice as she eavesdropped on her parent's conversation. Shippo clicked his tongue as he turned away from her face of disappointment. "Feel better knowing now?" he asked. Izayoi's eyes shifted to her adopted brother. Her chest rising and falling with her sharp breath. "No, of course not." She croaked.

 

~

 

Izayoi's eyes softly fluttered open. The darkness of the deep night nearly flooding her senses, but the strong pull being just powerful enough to awaken her. Ever since the night she discovered it was some well that beckoned her, she had spent the next four years of her life trying to make an escape to finally see what all the fuss was about. The pull in her chest only becoming stronger as she grew, and on this night, it called her stronger than ever. She sat up, slowly peeling her blanket off of her body. She slipped into her slim hakama pants, sloppily tying the obi wrapped around her waist.  She carefully slid her door open, sharpening her ears as she tried to mind her sound levels. If she were to hear herself, surely her father would. She carefully proceeded to tread through the home, stopping at the wall where her sword was hung. Carefully, with her ears still sharply on alert, she removed it from it's place on the wall. 

 

Now, she just needed to get to the well.

 

She took one final deep breath as she made her way to the door. The unfortunate thing for her, was that the door was much louder when sliding open then the other ones. She knew that once she opened it, she would start the race. She would have to outrun her father, which she knew in her heart she couldn't do, but that didn't stop her from trying. Her hand gripped the edge of the door, and with one more deep breath, she opened it and closed it before speeding off in the direction of the pull. She blazed through the grass and weaved through the thick of the trees. Her heart pounding in her chest, almost bruising her ribs with the intensity. The pull grew stronger and stronger and before she knew it, she was farther than she had been before. It was going to work.

 

The trees split open, revealing a well that was wrapped with greenery and flowers, almost unrecognizable under it's coat of ivy. She stared at it, her body pulsed with an unfamiliar aura permeating her as she drew closer to it. She didn't hear Inuyasha near, she couldn't even hear the wind brush against the trees. It was a flat silence that almost sent an icy chill down her back, had the aura radiating her being not been so warm. The pull was now almost like an audible whisper, beckoning her. She blindly walked forward, her hand outreached as she drew closer to it.

 

Just as her hand hovered a mere inch away from the mossy old wood, her wrist was snatched by a familiar clawed hand. Her daze vanished and she turned to look into Inuyasha's eyes. They were fixed into a glare, her heart dropped in her gut as the aura began to dissipate. The moment the pull was completely melted from her soul, Inuyasha practically dragged his daughter back through the forest. "Stay here." He nearly growled as he threw her hand, turning back to the well. She watched her father confused, but the dots began to connect when she watched him draw tessaiga. She immediately rushed to him, "Stop! STOP!" She screamed, no longer caring about the noise she created. She grabbed her father's arm, nails digging into his skin. Her teeth grit as she tried to summon any bit of strength in her to restrain her father. He glared, ripping his arm from her grasp. "I said stay put." He snapped. She returned the glare, "No!" She barked back. "Izayoi, you will obey me-" "NO." She snapped. Inuyasha's jaw tightened, his fuming rage boiling hotter and hotter. "Izay-" "Inuyasha, No." She interrupted.

 

His heart cracked at her voice. She called him Inuyasha again, not papa or father. Just, Inuyasha. His glare slightly eased but his posture remained strong. "You've snuck out enough. We warned you and told you all you needed to know, It's too dangerous." he hissed. "That's a lie and you know it. You're just pussying out of telling me the truth."

 

"You're too weak."

 

His mouth snapped shut. His rushing anger finally did him in, and he knew it as he watched the tears begin to bead in her eyes. She refused to cry, especially in front of her father. And seeing how still she was, how almost soulless she looked as her eyes welled up with tears, his body almost shattered into pieces. He finally let his anger get the better of him, and he lashed out. "Izayoi... fuck.." he barely spoke. She looked away, mouth dryly shut as she silently walked away. He knew she wasn't walking back to the house, but he wasn't ready to bark at her again just yet. Once she was clear from his sight, he turned to the well. He could still sense it's magic. Kami, this thing was working, and by the looks of it, it wanted to split his family up once again... and it was working. Inuyasha slammed his sword into the grass, a light flashing around it as it transformed back into its simple form. He dropped to his knees as he stared the well down.

 

"What do you want..." he asked, expecting no reply. His eyes remained locked on it's withered state. His knuckles flexed as he fought the urge to shred it into scraps of wood. But he knew that it would only make things worse.

 

"Why do you want her..." he managed to whisper.

 

Izayoi stopped when she reached a grove in the forest, staring down a familiar figure. "Of course you'd be awake..." her cracking voice chuckled. Shippo shrugged, a warm smile on his lips as he approached her. "I heard you wake up, Izzy." he laughed. Her shared smile began to falter as hot tears began to spill down her rosy cheeks. Shippo's smile broke and in seconds he had his sister wrapped in his arms. "You can cry... it's okay..." he assured, knowing she was too stubborn to let her heart publicly break. Once Shippo felt her hands grip the back of his shirt into her fists, he wasn't surprised to feel his chest warm from the tears furiously spilling. He rubbed her back as she sobbed, no longer caring about pride or strength. She silently looked up to her father, and to hear him say such poisonous words to her... sure they clashed heads a lot... but never did she think he'd resort to... _that_.

 

"You're not weak..." Shippo hummed in her hair. His eyes shutting as he let his young sister ride out her sobs. "He was just angry... he didn't mean it..." he hushed. His eyes flickered open to see Inuyasha staring from behind a tree. Shippo shook his head lightly, signalling that this was not a good time for a father daughter moment. Inuyasha turned his head away before leaping back to his home. Sure enough, Kagome was wide awake and sitting outside on the raised deck. She pat the seat beside her, Inuyasha easily obeying as he took the seat. He kept his eyes on the grass, too ashamed to face her. "Inuyasha..." her soft voice sung. "Hn." he responded. Her hand gently settled on his shoulder as she smiled at him. "It's okay..." 

 

And that was all it took for him to break, pulling Kagome into his arms as he let the hot tears he held back finally free from his eyes and onto his wife's shoulder. Kagome rubbed his back as she hummed to him, "It's okay... you can fix it in the morning..." She lulled into his now flat dog ears. He had snapped and gone off the handle many times, but this... this one stretched far across the line.

 

~

 

"He did not." Izayoi sighed at Umeko's disbelief. "Maybe he was just really angry?" Saki debated as she wiped her sword with a rag. "Keh." Izayoi shrugged, leaning against the tree she was climbed up on. "I knew he always thought that..." She grumbled. The twins below her exchanged a look before gazing back up to their friend. "You know that's not true, Izzy." Saki noted. Izayoi rolled her eyes, "Seemed true enough last night. That was the maddest I had ever seen him." "Besides that time he caught you flirting with Ryota? Oh he was _livid_ when you let that wold gush over you." Izzy curled her lip as she tried to fight off the blush from the memory of the few times her and her _friend_ from the wolf tribe exchanged some more intimate moments. "Shaddup... there wasn't any flirting with Ryota."  She huffed. "Boy, I hope not. Inuyasha would practically implode if he knew Koga's boy managed to conquer your stubborn heart." Shippo snickered as he flicked some blue fire in his palm. Izayoi grit her teeth, " **He aint doin' nothin' to my heart, Shippo.** " She seethed. "You're as red as a patch on a koi, Izzy." Umeko teased. Izayoi snapped her head away, hiding her face in her arms as she fumed off her humiliation.

 

"Speaking of which, where is that wolf? I thought we were gonna go patrol the west of the forest?" "Maybe he's late again, his timing is anything but punctual." Saki retorted to her sister's question. Izayoi looked off in the direction of the woods Ryota usually came barreling through. He was always late, this was no surprise to her.

 

Kagome and Inuyasha sat in the hut of the old priestess, both slightly weighted with the need for sleep. "So what is it now, child? Has Inuyasha run his mouth off again? Or is it Izayoi we are discussing?" He asked as she handed Kagome the cup of tea. She bowed in thanks and took the cup before eyeing her husband, "We think... it might be time to tell her the full extent of the well. But, we also feel like we need some of our own answers first." Kaede nodded to Kagome, inhaling sharply as she took her time to sit. "I wondered how the well would react to her presence... It was only a matter of time." Inuyasha rose a brow, now intrigued with the conversation. "Matter of time for what?" he asked. She looked to him, "Inuyasha, you wed a woman not of this world and together you both bring a child into this time... Time is simply trying to restore itself." She sighed. They both stiffened at this.

 

Izayoi's ears pop. She easily ignores her companions below her as she stiffens her posture, the well suddenly beckoned her once more... but this time it wasn't a lingering whisper, it was almost like a burning cry. In seconds she leapt from the tree and was sprinting toward it. The three quickly caught on, "We'll get Inuyasha and Kagome." The twins agreed as Shippo bolted after his sister.

 

"You see child, You and Inuyasha shared a responsibility to save time by protecting this world from the threat of Naraku..." She exhaled through her nose as she continued on, "Though you fulfilled your duties, neither of you are there to save Kagome's time from the same threat." They both now furrowed their brows confused. "What threat? Naraku is dead." Inuyasha barked. "Yes, he is dead. Just as dead as Kikyo once was..." their hearts stung at the mention of her name. "That does not mean that a similar, if not the same threat resides in the future..." Kagome was quicker to pick up what she was hinting towards.

 

Izayoi rushed through the trees as she did last night. The well was now glowing with an almost pink aura, glittering and humming as she drew closer. Shippo panted as she raced close behind, "Izzy!" He called out.

 

"But why not Inuyasha and I? We are the ones who saved time before!" Kagome plead. Inuyasha looked to his wife, still trying to catch up with where the conversation exactly lead. "Because it is no longer your duty. When you leapt through the well for the last time, you sealed your fate to this world, Lady Kagome..." Kagome's lips remained parted, "And... she hasn't..." She realized. Inuyasha finally plugged in, his heart sinking at the realization. "She can travel through the well..." he noted aloud. "For she is not bound to this world or the other." Kaede completes. "But can she return if she somehow manages to pass through it?" Inuyasha nearly shouts as he interrupts. Kaede barely opens her mouth when the twins practically stumble inside the hut. Inuyasha and Kagome briskly raise to their feet. "Umeko, Saki?" Kagome asks. They are panting and clearly weighted with concern.

 

"Where's Izayoi?" Inuyasha asks cutting anyone off from speaking. Umeko straightens her posture, her eyes still droop with worry. "The well." She states. In seconds, Kagome is on Inuyasha's back and they are nearly soaring to get to their child.

 

Izayoi stands there, looking into the almost foam like aura calling for her inside of the well. She takes one final breath before gripping the lip of the well. Her body pulses as it floods with the warmth of whatever magic it possessed.

 

Sango and Miroku watch Inuyasha run with Kagome past them, and once they see their daughters tagging close behind, they knew something was wrong. "Toru, stay and watch the village!" Miroku ordered his son. He nodded as he took off toward the people now watching the frantic chase. Sango and Miroku followed behind on Kirara's back. 

 

"You don't even have your sword." Izayoi turned to see Shippo, he stood there, but did not look like he wanted to stop her. "I don't have time... Shippo, I have to know why this thing keeps calling for me."

"I know."

 

She turns to him, almost stunned at his compliance. "I was too late to stop you." He nudges. She is silent for a moment before nodding. "Thank you."

 

And with one final moment to brace herself, she leapt into the well.


	3. What Lies Above

It was pitch black. Why was it so dark? It was like her eyes were shut- oh they were.

 

Izayoi opened her eyes, muscles still tense waiting for an impact that never came. But as her eyes opened, her vision was filled with radiating hues of purple and blue. It was almost like majestic sea foam pooling around her as she levitated in this suspended aura. Where was she? She looked around, there was nothing and no one. "Mama?" She called out. Had she died in the fall? She knew she leapt into the well...what if this was heaven? Her heart ached as it picked up its pace in her chest. "Papa?" She called out more reluctantly. 

 

Before any further fear could set in, the colors faded as her feet touched ground. She felt her hair fall against her back, her shoes were planted in a patch of dirt with specks of dead grass. She was still in the well? What happened? She tried to tune in her hearing, but was only met with near radio silence. She didn't feel deaf, but almost like she had water in her ears. Why was her hearing not as strong? Her hands went up to grip at the dog ears poised upon her head, when she felt nothing. Her body stilled, there were no ears. Where the _fuck_ were her ears. The fear finally began to set in as her legs trembled. Her hands pat around her head, sinking her fingers through the locks of her raven hair. Only when they graze down the sides of her head did she feel a set of human ears.

 

Human.

 

Her heart nearly stopped in its tracks as her body remained still. How did she have human ears? Was she human? Did the well strip her of her demonic powers? She knew her father became human on the night of the full moon, but she never had this issue, she never became full human. Hell, she never even had to worry about "becoming a full demon" when she was pushed in her rage. So all this in mind, why the actual fuck did she have human ears? "ears..." She began to list to herself, thinking over her demonic attributes. Her hands swiftly presented in front of her for examination. Sure enough, her long nails were shortened to that of a more reasonable length for humans. "Claws..." She added. Her brain vibrated as she wracked it for anything else.

 

"Eyes." She breathed. She had no way of checking the shade of her eyes... at least down in this well. Speaking of which-

 

She looked up, expecting to see the blue sky of the Sengoku period she was raised in, but was taken back at the sight of a wooden ceiling. Now, she really had no clue where she was. Inuyasha and Kagome told her how Kagome would travel through the well, how the well is what brought her parents together, but she never knew what it brought her mother _from_. She looked down, past her feet, to stare at the dirt. What did she just get herself into.  What if Inuyasha was right? What if she should've just listened to her father, she may have just walked into something beyond herself.

 

But how the well called to her... it was almost like a wounded pup crying for it's mother. It was like it was hurt... like she was the only one to hear it's cry for help. Was she wrong to listen?

 

She couldn't stay in the belly of the well forever, she'd have to climb out eventually. Maybe she could climb out and just hop back in. That'd send her back, right? Wasn't that how it worked?

 

Izayoi pat her hands around, looking for any protruding rock to help her climb out. She knew she didn't have the strength to just leap out, she felt it in her muscles. Her fingers grazed upon a tough material, pulling her attention from her seeking. She examined it further, concluding the mossy material to be an old rope, nearly withered. With a gentle tug, she could tell it wasn't the sturdiest of ropes. It could snap if she climbed it... but she also couldn't find any other way out. She sighed, gripping the rope in her clammy hands. The splits of the twine felt like skinny splinters threatening to dig into her now softer skin. Izayoi winced as she pulled, beginning to ascend from the pit. Her hand clamped around the lip of the well, using her leftover strength to pull her out. She released the rope when she no longer needed it's assistance. She finally could look around, and saw she was in a shrine. Though this shrine was not updated on its state of cleanliness, even her weakened human nose could smell the mildew and dust that lingered in the air, almost making it thick enough to drown in. She pulled herself out, her foot pressing into something softer than the wood or dirt she expected.

 

Her eyes dropped down. Lifting her foot, she revealed a blanket wrapping something. Her senses hummed as she examined it carefully. Slowly, she unfolded the blanket. The contents were nothing more than a wad of clothes. Clothes? She sat down, no longer on guard as she looked at them. It was a blue... haori? It was clearly woven fabric, but not nearly long or designed as a haori. Beside it was a red and black cap, it looked strange to her, nothing like the caps she's seen in her time. She brought the items to her nose, hoping that she could smell _something_. But alas, it was soaked in the same aged scent shared with the shrine. Raising to her feet, she kept the clothing articles in her arms as she made her way to the sliding doors. Her feet stopped before them, somehow unable to further move.

 

"Come on don't be a pussy..." She mumbled to herself. It was a shrine, maybe the well transported her to another section of Japan? Was she still in Japan? The shrine was familiar, but still... she knew she was foreign to this land. Izayoi tensed her muscles as she braved the storms, sliding open the door to blind herself with the morning sun. Her free hand raised to block it's brilliance. Her eyes blinking away the flash as she adjusted to the sight before her.

 

Was that the sacred tree?...

 

Her heart warmed at the sight of _some_ familiarity. She was still in Japan, she recognized those markings from anywhere. She sighed, rapidly approaching it. Her fingers splayed across the scar in the wood, feeling the vibrations of it's aura. This was indeed the sacred tree from her world. The heavy breath that was built up inside of her released with ease, she was still home.

 

"Kagome?"

 

Her eyes snapped open, (when did she close them?) and she turned to the voice. Izayoi's hand drew away from the tree as she looked upon the sight of the man staring at her. He strongly resembled her mother, hell, they were near identical. "Kagome?" He repeated. She shifted uncomfortably under his questioning. How did he know her mother. "N-no." She finally pipped up. He began to approach her. She took a more defensive stance, grabbing for her sword she forgot wasn't strapped to her body. She silently swore to herself upon realizing this. "Wait." She looked back up to the figure, who was now closer than before. He had on strange clothes, and his hair was shorter than she was used to seeing on a male of her time.

 

"Are... are you..." His voice almost sounded like it was breaking. Was he crying? Her defensive nature relaxed as she adjusted her posture. Something about him reminded her of Shippo, but she knew full and well that this was not her brother. "Who are you?" She finally asks. Once again, the figure approaches her. "No way..." He gasps. She takes a single step back as he becomes now mere feet away from her. He looked at her, his eyes wet with a blanket of... tears? The hell was he crying about?

 

He choked on a breath as he finally stood clearly before her. "Do I know you? How do you know my mother?" Izayoi asks, her eyes looking into his. He smiles, its broken up with obvious sadness, but something about it lingered joy as well. He doesn't hesitate to grab her and force her into an embrace. Izayoi flinches, ready to rip him away, when her nose somehow picks up a familiar scent.

 

His hair smelled like honey, just as Kagome's always did.

 

Was this her uncle that her mother spoke of? She couldn't remember his name... but she knows her mother would tell her stories about how she had a little brother. Perhaps...

 

He pulled away, wiping his eyes that were leaking salty tears. "I'm sorry, you probably are super confused." he nearly chuckles. Izayoi only averted her eyes in response. "I'm Sota, Kagome's brother." Sota. Yeah, that was his name. "Sota?" She repeated. He nods with a warm smile. "Guess sis and Inuyasha aren't doing too bad in the feudal era, huh?" He grins. Izayoi blinks, brows dipping at his words, "Feudal era?" She asks. He nods, now looking a bit more confused as well. "eh, yeah. The feudal era. Ya know, the other end of the well? Did they come with you?" His excitement was mute to her as the words hung heavy in the air. Feudal era? She was from a feudal era? So was this place not truly her world?

 

"Where am I?" She asks looking back up to him. He stops looking around for his sister and Inuyasha, "What do you mean? Didn't sis and Inuyasha explain everything to you?" She flattened her mouth to hold back a snarky ' _i fuckin' wish'_ reply. "Oh, well..." his eyes dragged down to the clothing in her arms. Something about his posture slouched, almost in disappointment. "Oh..." he almost sighed. "How about we go in and have some tea while we, uh, explain this to you... figured sis would've said something. How did you manage to cross the well?" "Who is we?" Izayoi interrupts. Sota lit up a bit more, no longer waited with sadness. "Oh, mom! She's inside reading right now. She's going to be psyched to see you." He assures, his giddiness almost spilling out of his words. Izayoi followed him to a strangely built home.

 

Was this where her mother was from?

 

~

 

"Izayoi!" Inuyasha almost roared her name into the well, his claws sunk into the mossy wood. Kagome had her hands on her husband's shoulders as she too loomed over the well. "Izzy!" She shouted into it's void. Inuyasha grunted, propping his foot onto the well. This snapped Kagome's attention and she rushed behind him. "You're not leaping down there without me." She stated. "It's too dangerous, I'm not losing you again." "You won't have me if you are sucked into the well and torn away from me. I'm coming with you." He hesitated, but gave in as he knelt down for his wife to climb on his back. "Will the well even work?" Sango asked. "It has to." Inuyasha's voice wavered. "Where's Shippo?" Miroku asked. "He went to find Lady Kaede. He said he reached her just when she leapt inside, he couldn't stop her." Kagome answered. "We'll go to him." Umeko noted as she began to run to his direction. Saki tagged behind leaving their parents with the troubled Inuyasha and Kagome.

 

"Be careful..." Sango warned Kagome. She nodded as she looked back to her husband. "Let's go." and with that, the leapt into the well. They dropped into it's belly, and for the first time in a long while, they sunk into the familiar glow of time. "It worked?" Kagome gasped. She leaned over her husbands shoulder to look at him, "Inuyasha! Inuyasha it worked!" She cheered in a fit of excited. He was silent though, as if he didn't hear his wife's voice. She noticed his delay and worry bubbled in her stomach, "Inuyasha?" She asked calmly. He stared blankly below them at the colors they were suspended in. "Something's not right..." he notes. "What do you mean?" She asks. "It... It feels like it's trying to pull my soul out of me..." He chokes. Kagome is no longer warmed with joy and now trembles with fear. "What do you mean?" He doesn't need to speak to reply, for he begins to curl into a ball, a whine slipping his lips as his claws unintentionally dig into his wife's ankles.

 

Kagome winces, but doesn't lash out. "Inuyasha..." She whimpers. He immediately leaps upward, and almost like breaking through water, they warp back into the well of their Sengoku period. Kagome glides off his back and circles him, her hands cupping his face as she forces eye contact. His eyes are wide, like he was riddled with such unfathomable fear. "Inuyasha, oh kami..." She gasps. "What happened?" She asks. He clings to her, his shaking body almost rocking hers. "The well... it's like it's broken. Something isn't right." His voice is heavy with a swell of emotions. "What happened?" She asked more stern. He pushed her back a bit so he could once more look into her eyes.

 

"It was like it tried to purify me."

 

~

 

The older woman was motionless. She simply stared. Izayoi once again felt herself shift uncomfortably under the woman's gaze. The silence was brittle, any background noise cracked the thick air, but their voices remained trapped in their throats. It wasn't until a single tear trailed down the woman's wrinkled cheek when she spoke up. The woman warmly embraced her, her eyes shutting as she held onto Izayoi's small frame. "obaasan?" Izayoi chirped. She felt the woman nod. She waited until she released her before she would speak again, "Kagome is my mother." Izayoi reinstated. The woman nodded, "I can tell. I'm surprised there are no doggy ears like Inuyasha." She beamed. "Me too..." Izayoi muttered under her breath. "You're the spitting image of Kagome, Izayoi." She assured. Her hand delicately framed the young woman's face, tipping her chin up so she could look in her eyes, "If it weren't for that color, I'd swear I was looking Into Inuyasha's eyes."

 

Izayoi's heart stopped. The color of her eyes had changed, and by the sound of it, they were now the deep navy like her mother's.

 

She smiled softly, matching the one of Kagome's mother. "Inuyasha _is_ your father, correct?" She asked with almost a warning hum to her voice. Izayoi nodded, "Yes. Inuyasha is.." The pride that was starting to spin in her heart came to a hard halt as his words rang in her ears, _'you're too weak'_.

 

"Do they know you are here?" She asks. Izayoi snaps from the painful memory, "Hm? n-no.. I kinda came here on my own." She answers. Kagome's mom nods as she turns to the kettle of tea. "So, what all have they explained about this world and the well?" She asks pouring two cups of tea. She turns back to her, gesturing for her to take a seat. Izayoi sits across from her as she takes the second filled cup. "They told me that it was what brought them together. That it was magic, but overtime the magic had weakened. It wasn't safe to travel through it and that trying to test it would be a risk in itself." Kagome's mom nodded as she took a sip of her own tea, "So what made you brave the unknown and leap into the well?" Izayoi's fingers danced on the cup anxiously. "Well, I'm not... entirely sure. It felt like it almost, it called to me." "So you just listened?" She asked. Izayoi nodded, shifting her hands from the cup and into her lap.

 

"I don't know why, but it did. It was almost as if it was crying for help, but I was the only one who could hear it." Kagome's mother's eyes were glued on the fascinating girl that was her granddaughter. She smiled as she held her hand out on the table, silently requesting to hold her grandchild's hand. Izayoi caught this, slowly obliging by sliding her hand into hers. Kagome's mom squeezed her hand, sighing with a loving smile. "Your mother is from this time. The world you are currently in, is the future to your time. Five hundred years apart in the Sengoku period of Japan."

 

Izayoi's brows furrowed, "The future?" She asks. She nods, keeping her smile in place. "This is a more advanced time, with many changes from the time you were from. You see, your mother was fifteen when she first traveled through the well. That was when she met Inuyasha, in the feudal era." She noted how still Izayoi was, still clearly trying to process this information. "Why did it beckon me here?" She asks. Kagome's mother only shrugs, unable to find the answer. "Who knows. But what I do know, is that the well was right in bringing your mother and father together... so why would it be wrong now?" Izayoi shrugged, eyes drifting to her lap. "Thank you for the tea, but I must be getting back to my family." She nods, slightly saddened that she couldn't stay longer. "Yes, Inuyasha and Kagome must be going wild wondering where you are." She chuckles. Izayoi winces, faking a smile as she thinks about just how pissed her parents will be to see her after this little endeavor.

 

"Oh yeah, they'll be a riot." she painfully laughed. Kagome's mother lead her back outside to the well's shrine. "Will I be seeing you again?" She asks walking beside her. Izayoi keeps her eyes on her feet, "I still don't know what the well wants from me, and something tells me I will be passing through more often until I can figure that out.." They stop outside the shrine doors, Kagome's mother smiles at her, "Well, I can't wait until next time." She hums. Izayoi nods, this time wrapping her arms around her. Kagome's mom is taken back for a moment before returning the embrace. "Thank you, Obaasan." She whispers to the older woman. She kisses Izayoi's hair, "Of course, my love." She pulls away, turning into the shrine. "Oh! one moment." Kagome's mother hands her the cap from before. "This belonged to your father. Bring it back as a gift from me, would you?" Izayoi smiled with an assuring nod. "Sure."

 

Kagome's mother gave a final wave before turning back toward her home. Izayoi held onto the cap as she entered the shrine. "This better work..." she grumbles as she jumps into the well, hoping she won't plummet to her death.

 

Kagome's mother closes the front door behind her, sighing as she rests her back against it. "Obaasan?" She looks at the little boy staring up at her. "Yes, Takeshi?" She hums to the child. He looks behind her at the door. "Who was that?" he asks. She smiles and walks past him to the living room. "Maybe it's time your father and I tell you a little more about your aunt Kagome, Takeshi." She sings. Something told her that she was about to experience some heavy deja vu... if only grandpa were able to witness this with her.

 

~

 

He sat hunched over in the pew of the church. It was empty, only the sound of his own whispers echo in the vast emptiness around him. His lips paused their speaking when he felt something burn inside of his chest. His clasped hands slowly untwine from their prayer as he sits up straight. His trembling pale hands slide his sleeve up, revealing the burn scar in his flesh to form a familiar mark of a spider. It softly pulsed, a sinister grin splitting his lips as a low chuckle slowly rocked out of his body.

 

" **Finally...** " He lowly moans.


	4. Turning Wheels

Her scent was robbed from his nose. Inuyasha couldn't smell Izayoi, she really did make it through the well...or so he hoped. All he knew was that if he attempted to pass through the well, he could be killed. The last time he was purified, he was changed into a human, but that was only under an old spell... he didn't want to know what the power of the well would do to him. So there he sat, Kagome now worn to sleep from exhaustion. They waited by the well, insisting to Sango and Miroku that they could keep watch for the return of their daughter. The stress may have overworked his wife, but it only fueled Inuyasha.

 

Guilt boiled in his stomach as his body nearly trembled with fear. The last conversation he had with his daughter was a nasty fight that ended with him insulting her in a way he never thought he could. "What if she doesn't want to come back?" Kagome softly wakes up at the sound of her husband's shattered voice. Her eyes look up to him looming over the well. His hair casting a shadow to conceal the pain in his eyes. "What if I ran her off... she never managed to pass through the well, and the one time she does-" "Inuyasha." He turns his head to his wife, "Kagome, this is my fault." His sharp voice bounces with the trembling of his body. "Inuyasha, don't say such a thing. She didn't run away because of you... we knew this could happen, it was nothing to do with you. We just have to wait and pray now..." She assured, placing her soft hand on his tensed one. Her touch alone managed to ease his tension just enough for his voice to straighten out.

 

"I promise, I'll get her back, Kagome." She smiles at the determination in his voice, "I trust you..."

 

Before Inuyasha can try to muster up an idea or scheme to rescue his child, the blooming scent flooding his nose distracts him. He whips his head back down the well, causing Kagome to follow his line of vision.

 

The lights vanish as Izayoi finally returns into the belly of the well in her time. Almost immediately, her hands search the top of her head to feel her usual fluffy ears. She sighs, her heightened scenes finally returned. Before she can look up to confirm she is indeed back in her era, a blur of red hops down the well and wraps around her, pulling her back out of it's pit.

 

When she is grounded in the grass, she is able to recognize the blur to be her father. Kagome doesn't hesitate to capture her in an embrace as well. "Izayoi!" She cries into her daughter's hair. Her face is stuffed into her father's haori, limiting her sight to only the color red. "Inuyasha-" Izayoi's words fall off her lip as his grip around her tightens. Inuyasha is deathly silent, only Kagome making noise as she weeps. "What were you thinking..." Inuyasha finally speaks up. Izayoi tries to shift out of her parent's trap of an embrace, only to earn a tighter squeeze. "You fucking terrified us..." He hissed.

 

Izayoi's heart slowly sunk in her chest, guilt thickly washing over her. "I'm sorry..." She whispers into his chest. She feels her father's nails dig slightly into her back, the faint smell of tears unsettle her. It falls quiet between the family as they sit there, thanking kami that their child had returned in one piece.

 

"Mama." Kagome pulled away to look at her daughter. Izayoi finally felt slack in the embrace and was able to move her arm to hold out the hat her Obaasan gifted her. "Obaasan said this belonged to p-Inuyasha." Inuyasha's chest tightened at the sound of his child further using his name instead of 'papa'. Kagome stared at the hat in her daughter's hand, a shaking hand plucking it carefully from her grasp to further examine it. "Inuyasha..." she mutters under her breath. He looks at what his wife is holding. "Hey... isn't that my hat?" He asks, curiosity calming him down. Kagome is bitterly silent as she shifts her gaze between the item and her daughter. "You saw mom?" She asks. Izayoi nodded, "Obasaan and Uncle Sota." She answers. Kagome's eyes begin to bead with tears. "Sota?" She repeats. Izayoi nods, "They explained everything to me." Her brows dip. "They told me... everything." Her eyes glance to Inuyasha. He stiffens his posture, knowing he was about to head into an argument.

 

Izayoi stands up, breaking free completely from her parent's touch. Kagome is still silent, her heart softly breaking realizing that her daughter mentioned everyone but grandpa. "You never told me that mama was from the future. You never told me about my Obaasan or Oji being alive. You made it sound like they were dead!" She snaps at Inuyasha, seeing her mother is still too distraught for her heat. Inuyasha raises to his feet, "We couldn't tell you if they were or not because we didn't know. We also had to be careful about the well, not everyone knows this about your mother. We wanted to wait until you were at a more reliable age to be told thi-" "Bullshit, Inuyasha. Why didn't you want me going into the well? You and Mama _always_ went into the well." "Because it was safer back then. It isn't safe now, we can't trust it."

 

"i trusted it, and it worked just fine for me." She barks back. "When your mother and I went in after you, it nearly purified me. You expect me to believe that is safe? How did you even manage to pass through without a scratch?" It purified him? Maybe that explains why she was human when she reached the other side. "Izayoi!" "Inuyasha, Sit." Inuyasha grunts as he collides with the earth. Kagome finally rises, looking down sternly to her husband. "She's home. She's safe now, let's just be thankful for that." Inuyasha opened his mouth to reply, when he read the heavy hurt on her face. She was trying to not only dissipate the argument, but was trying to save him from another 'hiccup'. His mouth shut as he stood back up the moment the spell was lifted. Kagome smiled, placing the hat on her husband's head. "Still fits." She smirks. Inuyasha huffs off his blooming blush with a "keh".

 

They begin to walk back home, Kagome standing by her daughter's side tailing behind Inuyasha.

 

"When we get back, you need to catch me up on Mama and Sota. Mkay?" She nearly whispers. Izayoi smiles at her mother as she feels Kagome's fingers comb hair out of her face. Inuyasha's ear twitches as he listened to his wife and daughter hushly talk.

 

~

 

"No way." Shippo grins. "It actually worked?" Izayoi nodded to her friends as they all sat in a circle, prepping for their usual patrol. "It was weird. Everything looked the same, and it also didn't. I don't know how to describe it." "What did Kagome say?" Umeko asks as she sorts through her purification spells. "Well, mama was really interested in hearing how her mother and brother were doing..." her voice began to trail off. "But, I could tell it was hurting her to hear about it at the same time. I can tell she really misses them..." "Why can't she just go through the well?" Saki asks. "Yeah, Kagome used to always go through the well. Since it's working again, why doesn't she?" Shippo adds. Izayoi shrugs as she cleans her blade. "Inuyasha said when he went in, it was trying to purify him. I'm guessing it didn't do that before. It was enough to scare them both into staying away from it." She answers as she sheaths her sword. "Is that why you were human on the other side?" Shippo loudly ponders.

 

"That's what I figured. It purified me when I passed through, but when I came back, I was normal again." "Well, Is it still trying to call to you?" Umeko questions. Izayoi looks toward the path of the well from the corner of her eye, holding her reply. As she begins to speak, everyone is distracted by the sound and scent of a familiar. Shippo groans, earning an elbow from his sister. Soon enough, Ryota slides to a halt behind the twins. "Sorry I'm late." he chuckles. "Like always?" Saki snorts. "It isn't exactly around the corner for me." He rolls his eyes. "Thankfully..." Shippo hisses. "Alright, lets just get to patrolling before we have to separate a demon fight of our own." Izayoi warns as she raises to her feet.

 

"How's the hankiba?" Ryota asks, his clawed finger tapping the blade strapped to Izayoi's hip. She draws it, examining it over. "Clean and ready. I don't think the last encounter did as bad of damage as we thought." She gestures to her sword. She sheaths it once more, keeping her hand gripped on the handle.

 

Much to Inuyasha's disappointment, Izayoi was unable to wield the tessaiga. Even though she was well trained to match her mother's skill with a bow and arrow, it wasn't much use without the miko powers she also lacked. This was when Inuyasha decided to have totosai create her a blade of her own, made with one of his fangs and enchanted with Kagome's powers. The blade wouldn't double in size and didn't come with the extra features you'd expect from tessaiga, but it was a durable blade. It also had the ability to vibrate and pulse whenever it sensed a demonic presence near, helping makeup for her handicap in that ability. Inuyasha and Kagome made sure the blade was designed specifically for her, knowing that if she didn't soon get a weapon of her own, she'd keep going about battles from a hand to hand combat position. Though she was a skilled fighter, facts were facts and she couldn't just beat the shit out of every demon she encountered (Though she liked to test that idea).

 

"I heard there was a group of hebi youkai off in the neighboring village. They seem to be seeking shelter in their forest." Saki notes. "And a body count?" Izayoi asks. "None yet." her demon slayer companion replies. "Alright, well, it's best we check it out." She responds. They all agree and begin to travel off. A whistle from Saki causes Kirara to flee to her side. Saki and Umeko hop on the firecat's back as Ryota, Shippo, and Izayoi run along beside them. Izzy wasn't nearly as fast as her full demon friends, but they had a nasty habit to slow down for her... often causing her to lash out about not wanting special treatment.

 

Honestly, Ryota was starting a countdown in his head to see how long it took her to start arguing this time.

 

"Wait- WHAT THE HELL, YOU'RE DOING IT AGAIN AREN'T YOU?!" Izayoi snaps. Ryota sighs, seven seconds... new record.

 

"We are just trying to-"

"I DON'T CARE, I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY."

"Izzy, It isn't like that-"

"BULLSHIT, STOP SLOWING DOWN."

"Shut up."  
" ** _EXCUSE ME?_** "

 

A grip on her arm Shippo stops her and everyone else in their tracks. They look in his direction to see trees collapsing only a mile away. "Found em'." Izayoi mutters as she draws her sword. Shippo's hand flexes as a bright blue flame engulfs it. "Now remember, silent and stealth-" "HEY." Shippo sighs as his sister's eagerness to fight overpowers his words. They watch as the large snake demons slither toward them, obliterating trees in their path. The demon towers over them as venom drips like thick water from it's mouth. It looks to be two demon's with an enlarged mouth, upgrading the number of sharp teeth it possesses. "Leave in peace, or we will be forced to remove you." Saki shouts to it, gripping the hiraikotsu on her back. It chuckles lowly, it's voice doubled as it purrs it's words. " _ **We will devour you weaklings. His temple shall be built, may he rise again.**_ " they hissed in unison.

 

Izayoi squinted as she scanned the demon, her blade humming in her grip. "Shaddap." She groaned sprinting forward. The demon roared, throwing back it's head before spitting it's venom in her direction. Ryota snatched her in his arms and leapt backwards as the toxic spit melted the spot where she once stood. "Keep away from it's venom!" Ryota shouts to Saki, already in the air on Kirara for an airborne attack. She grunts as she throws the boomerang, only managing to graze the demon's skin and leave a shallow cut. It hissed, whipping it's head toward her as the second demon pursued Ryota and Izayoi. Shippo throws his hand, sending a mass wave of blistering fox fire on the demon. Umeko slides in behind it, skillfully throwing sutras behind the fire. Once the sacred spells touch it's flesh, the fire roars into a larger form. The demon screams as it's scaled flesh begins to burn off of it's body in mass chunks. It turns it's attention from Saki to charge at the fox and miko.

 

The other demon was well entranced in it's battle with Izayoi and Ryota. It snapped it's jaws at the two as the continued to dodge it. Izayoi finally managed to get an opening and swung her sword, a deep gash cutting through the snake and causing it to gush with blood. It roared, spitting more venom toward her. "Izayoi!" Ryota leapt toward her, knowing he wouldn't be fast enough to rescue her this time. She draws her sword up, shielding herself from the spit. Only a small dribble managing to make contact, burning her wrist and forearm. She snarled, gritting her teeth to ignore the sizzling pain and smell of her acid burned skin. The sword pulsed as she leapt forward, plunging the blade deeper into it's cut. The snake bellowed, acidic blood spurting from it's wound. Izayoi winced as a few more droplets made contact with her skin. 

 

Ryota pulled her away once again, no longer able to bear the scent of her burning flesh. "Stop getting so close!" He snapped. "Don't tell me what to do!" She bitched back. "Can you guys save the flirting for later?" Umeko called out as she continued to assist Shippo and Saki slay the other demon. Izayoi groaned, pushing Ryota away. "Let's just kill these fuckers, already." She grumbled. "You ready to try that stupid move again?" She asks, looking at her wolf. He nods, running beside her. He speeds up just enough to generate a cyclone of wind. Just as they are in close enough range, he skids to a halt, the cyclone rushing toward the demon. Izayoi digs her nails into her side to draw blood, she waves her hand, cascading the blades of blood to blend with the cyclone.

 

The moment the funneled wind collides with the snake, the blades from her attack slice into it, the power of the cyclone enhancing it's force and cutting the demon into bits. It roared as it finally was defeated, leaving behind a mess of blood and it's severed body. The duo grin as they watch Shippo and Umeko weaken the other demon just enough for the next blow of the hiraikotsu to slice it in two. Kirara lands as everyone is able to take a breath of relief.

 

"That was the fifth demon to say that." They all look at Saki as she walks toward the demons' remains. "His temple shall be built, may he rise again." She repeats. "It ain't nothin' serious, Saki." Izayoi waves off. "How do we know that? Are we sure it doesn't have anything to do with Naraku?" She interrogates. Shippo fights the urge to cringe at the mere mention of his name. "Why would it?" He asks, a bit harsher than intended. She uses her foot to carefully push over a chunk of Snake demon meat, revealing a burn in the shape of a spider. "Look, just like the last ones to say that, it shares the same branding. And if i'm correct, that was also the mark of Naraku?" Ryota shrugs, "Even so, our parents assured us he was dead and no longer a threat." Umeko looks over the mark with her sister. "He may be gone, but does that truly eliminate him as a threat?" She asks. "What do you mean?" Izayoi presses as she too approaches them.

 

"If my hunch is right, they may be trying to bring him back in some way or another. Or, maybe a form of him? I don't know... but it's happened too often to be a coincidence." Izayoi looks to Shippo, noticing how still he is as his eyes widen in panic. "Shippo?" She asks. He looks to his sister, eyes still gaping. "Is that possible?" He looks away, sights trained in on the scar. "It looks like the demon was branded. I don't think they were incarnations of Naraku. I'd assume they're just devoted followers to his practice." She winces at his words, "Like a religion?" Umeko nods, "It's very possible he picked up some followers from the stories he left behind." "Izzy, I know this may not be the best time to ask for this... but maybe you and Shippo could mention this to Inuyasha and Kagome? Me and Ume are definitely going to bring it up to mama and papa." Saki notes.

 

Izayoi eyes her brother once more, not entirely sure on how well that'd go down. "Why? Even if it is just a group of fans, they can't do any harm." She waves off. "Nothing good can come from Naraku's influence and you know that." Ryota butts in. She rolls her eyes, not wanting to admit the fact that they were right. "Fine. Let's just head back, I'm starving." She grumbles.

 

~

 

It was quiet as they all ate. Inuyasha mercilessly devoured the cooking his wife prepared, all while the two siblings shared an awkward silence. "Say something..." Shippo urged under his breath. Izayoi nudged him as she continued to eat her food. The quiet carried on momentarily, Inuyasha's bowl loudly colliding with the floor as he leaned toward the two. "I could hear you both that entire time, what is it you gotta tell me?" He asks flatly. "Inuyasha..." Kagome warned. "No, mama. It's alright." Izayoi sighed. "We slayed some hebi youkai in the neighboring forest today..." She began. "Is that why your arms are all wrapped up?" Inuyasha asks. She nods, shifting under her father's gaze. "Well... this time we started to notice... erm, a pattern." Kagome rose a brow as she looked to her husband. "What do you mean?" Inuyasha intrigued. "The past few demons we've slain had said basically the same thing about 'building a temple so he can rise again'." Inuyasha now rose his brow, confused at the relevance.

 

"They all shared a familiar spider mark." Shippo chimed in, eyeing Inuyasha knowingly.

 

Both Kagome and Inuyasha's blood ran cold. They locked eyes, not needing words to communicate their levels of concern. "Why didn't you say something sooner, Izayoi? Especially you, Shippo! You should've known better!" Inuyasha snapped. "We didn't know the relevance." She defended. "Yeah, and it's not like I expected it to be the real thing. We killed Naraku, remember? He's dead and gone! Why should I have worried about him returning?" Kagome shook her head, "This doesn't sound right." She begins. "How doesn't it? Sounds pretty self explanatory." Inuyasha debates. "Saki had a theory that it was working like a group of followers." Izayoi noted. Kagome nods, "That sounds the most legitimate. Even if he were to be brought back..." Kagome stopped her words, looking up at her daughter. 

 

Wheels started turning in her head suddenly. Kagome trapped her sentence, deciding this was not the time to finish that thought. "Who wants tea?" She asks standing up. "Right now? Kagome, we're in the middle of something-" "I collected some rose petals. Maybe I can try and make that rose tea, again!" She beams as she exits the room. Inuyasha looks at her in pure shock and confusion. How could she dismiss such a dire conversation? Choosing to make tea over talking about Naraku. Inuyasha grumbles as he walks after her, "Stay here." He demands as he leaves the room. The moment the door slides shut, Izayoi winces. A familiar pull lingering inside of her. Shippo looks at her, catching her sudden shift in aura. "Shippo-" "Go." he simply states. She hesitates, but nods before running off.

 

"Kagome, what was that about?" Inuyasha snaps as his wife prepares tea. She sighs, "Inuyasha, I think I realized why Izayoi is being called to the well... what her purpose is in the future." His brows furrow, "Her purpose? Since when is she supposed to be in your time? Kaede said nothing about-" "No, that's not true Inuyasha. In fact, we know that's not true. She was born with the ability to travel through the well. That's actually why I think it began to purify anyone who enters it, because it's only meant for her to pass through now... not us." He flinches, "Kagome, what the hell kind of business does she have in your time?" Just as he is about to further bicker, his ears perk. The scent of his daughter once again gone. "Shit-" he hisses as he turns to go after her. "Inuyasha, Sit." he slams into the ground with a yelp. "Let her go. We cannot interfere with her destiny." He growls, "What destiny? Kagome! Wench, get back here!...DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME." He snarls as Kagome shuts the door behind her.

 

What the hell wasn't she telling him?!

  
~

 

Izayoi climbed out of the well, this time seeing a new box on the ground containing a different set of clothing. She picks up the note attached to it, ' _Izayoi, If you happen to come back again. Here are some better clothes to fit in. Hope they fit, they were Kagome's! -Obaasan'_

 

She looks over the clothing, able to distinguish the black article to be pants. The shirt she was given a long sleeved white sweater. It took her a moment, but she managed to figure out how changing into the modern clothing worked. After taking a little longer than she'd like to admit, she managed to dress herself in the cuffed jeans and white sweater. She wadded up her feudal dressings and made her exit from the shrine. The night sky was peppered with glittering stars and a single crescent moon. "They might be asleep..." She noted to herself. Her assumptions dismissed when she sees the front door open to reveal Kagome's mom standing there, her usual smile in place.

 

"Welcome back, Izayoi." 


	5. An Open Book

Izayoi groans as she feels a tug on her arm. "Mama, let me sleep..." She huffs, pulling the warm blanket further up on her body. "Izzy, Obaasan made breakfast." Her eyes open to the sound of a young boys voice. "Takeshi?" She mumbles sitting up, remembering the child she met last night to be her cousin. He smiles at her, his gaming controller in his hand. "Obaasan made eggs! Come on, up up!" He whines as he pulls on her arm. She groans as she lets the child encourage her out of bed. "Lets go, c'mon." He further pushes as he exits the room. Izayoi rubs her eyes, looking around the room she was in. Kagome's mom said that this was her mother's room before she left to be with Inuyasha. She apparently cleaned it up after Izayoi's first visit, Something about knowing from experience how it'll come in handy.

 

She stretched before getting to her feet, still in the clothes she borrowed from the shrine. As she rolled her neck to pop it, her eyes landed on a speck of light. The sun reflected off of a small empty bottle. She examined it, seeing the tiny jar to be indeed empty... but it radiated with... an unfamiliar warmth.

 

What was in this bottle before?

 

"Izzy?" She turned to see her grandmother standing in the doorway. "What was this?" She asks, holding the bottle out to her. Kagome's mom approaches her, examining the bottle. "Oh, Kagome would keep those jewel shards in that. Whenever she'd travel from the feudal era and back, she'd keep them contained in this jar." The jewel shards? Like the shikon no tama? She recalled how her parents told their stories of battles with Naraku, how they were all surrounding the long forgotten 'sacred jewel'. She actually remembered also how that was the only way her mother could transport back in time to her father... but if the jewel was gone... how could _she_ transport through it? "Obaasan?" Kagome's mother looked at her. "Do you know anything about the battles with Naraku or the shikon no tama?" She tapped her finger to her chin in thought, "Sadly, no. But I do know a place that possible _does_."

 

Izayoi perked up, turning eagerly to the elder woman.

 

~

 

"It is more than a theory, Lady Kagome. It seems to be the truth." Kaede hummed as she helped pluck herbs along side the young miko. "I still don't get why that involves Izayoi." Inuyasha hissed. Kagome sighs, tilting her head to her husband leaning against the flimsy fence. "Naraku can't be reincarnated, at least, not as a whole. Naraku wasn't born, he was created." Kagome begins. "Thus, he cannot have a natural 'revival' that these demons quest for." Kaede adds. "Again, why does that involve Izzy having to well hop?" he repeats, his brow dropping. "Inuyasha, Naraku himself may not be able to reincarnate, but the forms to create him could be. Especially Onigumo." Inuyasha only took a moment before feeling his chest tighten, not liking what bells were being rung in his head. "She's gotta kill Naraku in the future..." He draws his sword, "She can't do it. I'm going to get her." He squats, readying to leap off. "Inuyasha, Sit." he drops to the ground shouting.

 

"KAGOME." He snaps. "She wont be against Naraku entirely. She may just has to stop the creation before it happens." Inuyasha, we cannot interfere with this. Can you imagine what would've happened if my mother prevented me from passing through the well?" He winces and looks away. "It's different. You weren't alone. You had me..." Kagome's gaze stales, "Inuyasha, she isn't weak." He glares, standing defensively the moment the spell is lifted. "I didn't say she was!" "Then trust her. She may not be half demon, but she is powerful. I can feel it... and you can too..." He softens a bit, replying with a 'keh' before dropping back down. "It just worries me, okay? I didn't train her to fight something like Naraku. She's not ready for that yet..." He mutters. "And it may be some time, Inuyasha. But ye needs to trust the fate of Izayoi. She was not born bound to a time like ye or Lady Kagome. The well chose her because of this." Kaede insists. "You need to trust that your daughter can fulfill her destiny." "I nearly lost Kagome when we followed ours..." he hushly replies. Kagome smiles, placing a gentle hand on his knee.

 

"But you didn't..." She hums.

 

A small smile blossoms on his lips as he looks to his wife. Kagome had only few signs of aging. Hell, she wasn't even in her forties yet and she still could pass for mid twenties. Thankfully, her aging slowed down when she became mated to Inuyasha, but it didn't completely rid her of the inevitable... 

 

Inuyasha knew he would outlive his wife and daughter... which was all the more reason to love the time he did have and to keep them close at all times.

 

~

 

"A library?" Izayoi asks. Sota nods, opening the large door. "They have everything you need, from kids books to 'how to' books. It's a building containing endless access to knowledge." He muses. "Obaasan said that we can use her card!" Takeshi sings as he waves the green library card in his hand. "And you're sure they'll have what I need?" Izayoi asks looking at Sota. He nods, "I honestly didn't know why Kagome didn't take Inuyasha here. They would've learned a thing or two about the feudal era and could've seen some outcomes of fights they encountered." He shrugs. "Takeshi, how about you go look at the comic books while I take 'Neesan to find the librarian." The child nods as he runs off. Izayoi smiles watching him leave.

 

"He's got his mom's eyes." Izzy subtly looks at Sota from the corner of her eye. Sota watches his son walk off, a soft hurt lingering in his gaze. "Sometimes when he smiles I feel like I'm seeing her again." a gentle silence drifts between them. Sota slyly wipes his eyes before walking off, "Let's go check over here." he chuckles off. Izayoi silently follows. He leads her to the section of history books. "This entire section should cover just about everything with the Sengoku period." He notes. "But I don't need _everything_ , I need specifics." She complains while examining a random book. Sota nods, "Lemme keep looking for that librarian while you keep browsing." Before she can argue, Sota is already rounding the bookshelf. She sighs, tucking the book she removed back in it's place. There were tons of books, it was going to take centuries to find the right one.

 

"Need any help?" She turns to the voice, seeing a man dwelling at the end of the bookcase. His black waving hair tied into a ponytail, he approaches her as he slides his glasses further back on the bridge of his nose. "What can I help you find?" He asks. "Who are you?" She replies, almost daringly. He grins, "My name is Noboru. I'm the librarian... well I specialize with the history section, so I'm one of the many librarians here." He laughs. "Right..." She leads on, assuming this was common knowledge, and as Obaasan said: She can't let anyone know she's from the feudal era.

 

"I'm looking for... books on battles of the sengoku period." She pieces together. He clicks his tongue as he examines the wall of books. "That's about all of these, need more specifics." She internally groans as she ponders a safe way to go about her question. "I... My family is from the Higurashi shrine, I was looking to study on the history of the shikon no tama." She knew that their shrine had a history with the jewel, so maybe this wouldn't be such an alarming question. He nods, looking over the shelf once more before pulling three books out of place. "Some of these may be unreliable history wise. They are just myths after all." He chuckles. "I'm sure your shrine will have some information as well." he insists. She nods as she looks over the books. "Oh... eh, thank you." She smiles. He nods, digging his hand into his pocket before handing her a card with his information and a small picture on it. "If you have any questions, shoot me a message. I got all the knowledge this library does, and more." he teases. She looks over the small paper, about all of the writing looked foreign to her. "Will do." she dryly replies.

 

He waves his goodbye as he leaves the isle. Izayoi overlooks the items in her hands, one of the books standing out more than the others. "Oh, hey, you found 'em." Sota laughs as he walks up behind her. She turns, showing him the three books. "The librarian helped me." She deadpans. "Oh, I must've just missed him." Sota partially pouts. "Go ahead and take these with you when you travel back home. Just remember to bring em back when you're done." She nods at him and tucks the books securely in her arms. "Hey, you alright?" Sota asks, noticing her face paling a bit. "Hm? Yeah... sorry, just spacing out." Something felt off about the librarian, she examined the card in her hand, squinting her eyes to try and make out what exactly the information on it was. "So what books did he get you?" Sota asks. Izayoi draws the books out to read their covers. "The Feudal Fairy-tale, Lady Midoriko and the Shikon No Tama, and Greatest War Lords of the Sengoku." Sota pulled the fairy tale book and looked over it. "I didn't even think there was a lot out there on the sacred jewel. Sis talked about it like it was this powerful and dangerous thing, all while grandpa just kinda made it seem so historic no one would recognize it."

 

"Grandpa?" Izayoi repeats. She remembered Obaasan saying her husband had passed away long before Izayoi was born, but who was Sota talking about? "Gramps, he's not with us anymore, but he would've loved you. Hell, if he gave Inuyasha a hard time..." He softly began to chuckle. He grins as he looks back to his niece. "Has she talked about us?" His voice is hushed, on the verge of breaking. Izayoi nods, earning a soft smile from him. "Yeah, she's told me some stuff... mama and Inuyasha were really closed off on anything from this world though, they didn't think I was ready for the entire truth yet." She hoped aloud. "Well, maybe we can make a stop at the ramen shop on the walk home? Sis and Inuyasha always went there." "Ramen?" She asks, following him to fetch Takeshi. "Yeah, you don't have ramen in your time?" He ponders.

 

"We don't have a lot of what you do, Oji." He shrugs at her, "Figures. It is ancient history after all." He laughs. As they approach Takeshi, Izayoi flinches as she feels someone touch her shoulder. She whips around, knuckles cracking, readying to brawl. Noboru retreats his hand, "Sorry, sorry." He dismisses. "I just wanted to catch you before you left, I forgot about this book. Something tells me you'll find interest in it." Izayoi reluctantly takes the book, carefully eyeing him. "Thank you." Sota intrudes on her behalf. Noboru's face falls slightly with disappointment at her lack of interest. "Have a good one." He nods as he leaves. The moment he is out of sight, Sota grins deviously. "Well well, Izzy. Never thought you'd attract the nerdy type, but..." She raises a brow, the suggestion flying over her head. "What do you mean?" Sota's grin falls as he catches her naivety. He sighs with a shrug, "You're definitely your father's daughter."

 

Takeshi walks toward them, a manga stuffed in his arm. "Hey, you get your books?" He asks, standing on his toes to look at what she held in her hands. She nods looking down, closely looking over the newest book. It had a leather bound covering, concealing the book. "There isn't even a barcode." Sota notes, plucking the book into his own hands. "Oh well, I'll just look over it later." She dismisses, tucking the book back into her armful. 

  
~

Izayoi climbs out of the well, tossing the yellow backpack given to her by her grandma on the grass. She's only given a moment to search through them, when Kagome nearly tackles her with an embrace. "Do I need to expect this every time, mama?" she groans. Kagome nods as she peppers her daughter's cheek with kisses. "I recognize that bag..." She purrs, placing a hand on the yellow pack. "Obaasan gave it to me. She said I'd need it for taking stuff back and forth easier." Kagome grins, "Sounds like mom." She giggles to herself.

 

"What did you bring back?" The two look up to see Shippo approaching them, Inuyasha trying to hide as he sits in a tree. "Oji took me to a ramen shop and gave me some to bring back. Inuyasha, I got a cup for you." She calls out to him in his 'hiding spot'. Inuyasha hops down, ignoring the sting from her lack of endearing words. "Thanks." He replies as he takes the cup she hands him. "Haven't had any of this in a good while." He smirks. Izayoi further searches the bag, "What are all these books?" She asks, pulling the four books out. "Oh. I got them from the library." Kagome looks over the books, "And why are you studying the sacred jewel?" she asks with a grin. "Well, I wasn't necessarily looking for that... I just... I wanted more information on Naraku. To see what the future could gather or what else happens past this point in time." Kagome nods, tucking some of Izayoi's hair behind her ear. "Hey, Izzy..." They both turn to see Inuyasha squatting down beside them. "How did you get through the well? Didn't it try to purify you?" he asks.

 

She scratches her ear, avoiding eye contact. "It.. it kinda did." Kagome was now more alert to the situation. Izayoi noticed how her mother's eyes examined her child for any mark of trauma. "I'm fine, mama. It's just when I am on the other side... when I'm here, I'm fine and normal." "Normal?" Inuyasha quotes. She nods, "Can we talk about this at home? I'm kinda tired..." She excuses, not wanting her overprotective father to hear how vulnerable she is on the other side... while still beside the well. Kagome nods, answering for Inuyasha, as she helps collect her daughter's items. Inuyasha slung the bag over his shoulder as Shippo held on to the books. His fingers graze the side of the book, feeling something protrude from the pages. He cautiously peers over to Inuyasha before carefully slipping the book open, revealing the protruding item to be a rather hard bit of paper. His heart skipped at the sight of who was on the card. "Shippo?" He tucks it back into the book before looking to Kagome. "Sorry, just really intrigued by these books. You should read them to me, Izzy." he mused.

 

She nodded, continuing her rambling. Inuyasha kept his eyes on Shippo, not missing the shift in the kit's mood.

 

~

 

Izayoi laid in her bed, groaning as she looks through the pages of the book. Her head throbbed as she tried to concentrate, the writing being beyond her comprehension. She chewed ruthlessly on her lip, clawed fingers tapping an unsteady beat in the floor as irritation took its course. Shippo slid her door open, sitting beside her as she nearly screams into the book. "What's wrong?" "I can't read these..." She mumbles into the pages. Shippo picks the book up from her face, revealing her pouty glare. "Want me to get Kagome?" he grins. She sighs as she cranes her head back, "Kami, no. Did you see their reaction to finding out I'm human on the other side? I thought Inuyasha was gonna erupt." "So? Even more of a reason for them to wanna try and help you figure this out." Izayoi sits up, taking the leather bound book she had yet to read into her lap. "Shippo, I really need to do this on my own. I wanna see if I can find anything out about the sudden following Naraku gained. These books HAVE to have something... Right?" He nods as he leans against the wall, "Well, who else do you know that can read all this stuff perfectly?"

 

She hesitates. Sure, Sota or Obaasan could, but they aren't versed well in the whole Sengoku period. Which was funny, cos they did own a shrine that richly celebrated that era of history. But still, she needed someone who knew- "I gotta go back." Shippo rose a brow, "Again? You literally just got back, you can't wait a little longer?" She looked to him, "Shippo, what if this has all the information I need to help us here?" Shippo's eyes drifted down to her arm, squinting when noticing how they were still wrapped. "You said you're human on the other side?" She raises a brow, "Yeah." She responds. He carefully takes her arm and unwraps it, revealing the burn wounds to have yet to fully heal. "Wouldn't you have been healed by now?" He asks. Izayoi's eyes stay glued on the markings peppering her arms. "Y-yeah... I don't know how I haven't healed yet." "I'm gonna guess hopping the well made it slow down. Being human, you were healing at the rate a human would."

 

She slowly draws her arm away to examine it, "but-" "You need to be mindful of these things, Izzy. You can't just leap off when you feel like it. If you get a deep wound here and just blindly go into the well, you could kill yourself." An icy chill races up her spine as she quickly peels her shirt up to reveal what she feared, the marks from her wounding herself for the blades of blood were still there. "Shit..." She muttered. "Use your palms." She looks back up to Shippo, "Inuyasha would just sink his claws into his hand to draw blood if he wasn't already wounded. Start doing that now, that way it's not as much trouble when you go through the well." Izayoi tucks her readjusts her clothes as she groans. "Just hold off for tomorrow, you should be all healed up by then." She hesitates, but eventually nods.

 

"You didn't bring your sword again." "There was no reason to." Shippo raises to his feet, his eyes drifting to the book where the card was. "You don't know what kind of threat could be there. You're human after all, i'm just reminding you to be careful. Mkay?" She passively nods through a yawn. "G'night, Izzy." He finally leaves her alone, and she is secluded once again. Her eyes drift back over the books, landing on the leather bound one. Izayoi leans her back against the wall as she uses her claw to unbind the book. It spilled open in her lap, the pages smoothly falling like liquid. The writing was all in hand written ink, something unlike the other books.

 

She flipped to the first page, heart stopping as she read 'The Cursed Lineage'. Her eyes turning to stone as the name Naraku stands out on the page. "Fuck..." She gasps. This was a book about his creation, legion, and ancestry. Obviously Naraku had no children, but Onigumo was human, and that did mean he had to have some family before he turned into a bandit. And this book was about to unlock an entire world even Inuyasha and Kagome had yet to learn of.

 

~

 

"Sister, the marks-" "I know." The cloaked woman states as she approaches the baptismal. "The warrior was able to make it to our time." Her fingers grip the bowl of holy water, fingertips burning as they grazed the liquid. "Are we aware of who it is?" The shivering man asks. "No, but I have my suspicions." "Is it... _Inuyasha_?" His voice is nearly unraveled as he utters the name like a swear. "Don't be stupid, he doesn't have the correct skill to stop us. Kagome is who you should worry for." She hisses, repelling her hand from the bowl. "The branding... sister, our marks have radiated an aura like never before, is it because of the warrior's presence? If we assume it is Lady Kagome, why do we not slaughter the household and destroy the well?" "Because we need the blood of the warrior. We need them to come to us, Naraku's will must be done." She deadpans. "But... how would that help us? Isn't that a dangerous risk bringing them to us?" The man howls as she strikes him with the back of her palm.

 

"How dumb can you be, brother? I have half a mind to spill your blood in this temple. How **_dare_** you question his will?" The man drops to his knees, his body vibrating with fear, "Forgive me, sister." "Don't forget that you are the reason we lost our bible, brother. Perhaps if you had read it before letting it get away, you would've known that with both blood, body, and soul of the warrior, we can successfully bring about his reign once more." He nods, head downcast. "M-may his will be done..." He shivers. The woman turns back to the bowl of water, "Make sure the decoy is indeed doing his part. He is a major part of this plan as well..." The man bows as he begins to exit.

 

"And brother..." He stops, turning to the woman. "May he rise again." he nods to her,

 

" _ **May he rise again.**_ "

 


End file.
